


Heavenly distraction

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Don't copy this to another site, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: With every pass, every careful manipulation of his body, it was as if between each breath and the next, there exists nothing but a happy, safe and wonderful warmth.This must be heaven, he thinks with a sigh of a deep heartfelt exhalation that curls into the quiet nighttime air of their bedroom





	Heavenly distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreenMeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeridian/gifts).

> Wholly unbetaed. I need sleep. Idek what this is. 
> 
> [Inspired by this post ](https://thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com/post/187534587553/credit-to-innova-corsetry-yall-oh-my-god-why)

He could feel himself dissolving into a pool of pleasured senses emanating from where Francis is rubbing his thumb to the underside of his cock head and right up to the crown of his head. With every pass, every careful manipulation of his body, it was as if between each breath and the next, there exists nothing but a happy, safe and wonderful warmth.

This must be heaven, he thinks with a sigh of a deep heartfelt exhalation that curls into the quiet nighttime air of their bedroom. 

Francis laughs. James rocks his hips into his touch and turns his cheek, satiated and lazy as he receives the trailing kisses parked on the line of his neck. The solid form of Francis curls up behind him. It's just a shade too warm to be pressed so close together like this, but the familiarity of his lover's body against his will never be unwelcomed.

To be the sole focus of Francis' love, adoration, and affection will always be something he treasures more than all the glories of the world. 

"I should wear this often if it grants me power to render you victim to my whims," James teases, breath hitching on a soft laugh. The free hand stroking the sensitive skin of his inner thigh creeps higher, pressing down on the stays that keep him from drawing too deep of an inhale.

Francis' touch is unhurried. There was nothing here that needs to be rushed and James knows his love well enough to receive it. A kiss is tucked to the shell of his ear and it tickled him enough to have his toes curling. "Are you trying to keep me from the battering rams of the world, Francis?" He asked 

"If I can, I would," Francis said. "I should like to keep you like this always, my darling. Pliant and soft. So beautiful. Mine. "

"Silly sod." James leaned back, allowing himself to be held. Legs parted, thighs quivering, he relaxes to the slick way Francis expertly rolls his wrist, closing his fist with just the right finesse that has him hissing and spilling over the back of his hand, tongue thick in his mouth at the sight of Francis still moving his hand up and down his softening shaft. 

Words are difficult in the afterglow. He feels unmade, reborn. When he arches back, licking his lips in a petulant request for kisses, the architectural planes of Francis face shifts in amusement and fond awe. James reaches out to him, brushing the tips of his fingers to sweat damp cheek. I love you, he tastes on his tongue. I love you, I loved you, I will love you for the rest of my days.

As if he heard it, Francis leans in. And kisses him sweetly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
